


Cute date

by LunaNocis



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short but sweet?, just chasang being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNocis/pseuds/LunaNocis
Summary: Part of the 1st week of the vixx summer mirage fest!





	Cute date

The doorbell rang right as Sanghyuk walked out of the shower. _Oh shit._ “I’m coming!” The boy dashed to his bedroom; thankfully, he had prepared what he was gonna wear today before showering (and before going to bed… But nobody needed to know that). He dressed in a hurry and dashed back to the bathroom, where he combed his hair and washed his teeth. After just one more look to make sure he looked presentable, Sanghyuk made one last run to his bedroom to grab his bag and went to open the door.

Hakyeon was waiting outside. He looked so nice in a white plain shirt and jeans, Sanghyuk almost had to physically stop himself from swooning. “H-Hi.” “Hey!” The elder smiled. “I’m sorry I didn’t call you, my phone died while I was at work.” “It’s alright, I’m sorry for making you wait.” Sanghyuk stepped out of his house and they started walking. “How was it? Did the kids behave?” “Well, they’re kids you know?” Hakyeon laughed. “But at least no one tried to eat a whole pot of playdough.”

They chatted all the way to the fair; Sanghyuk could listen to Hakyeon talk about his part-time job as a babysitter (or about anything else, honestly) all day. The elder also asked him a lot of questions; he wanted to know everything about Sanghyuk’s college experience. But all he could think about was how much he’d miss Hakyeon. They’d just gotten together during his first year and now Hakyeon was graduating and Sanghyuk would have to wait to vacations to see him for the next three years.

But he didn’t want to think about now; his hand was brushing the back of Hakyeon’s, and when he went to intertwin their fingers the older held his hand. They fit so perfectly. Sanghyuk felt his cheeks burn red. It would soon be six months, and he still couldn’t believe it. He’s dating Cha Hakyeon; the dream guy for everyone in the village, the one who sparkled his interest in dancing. The one that used to give him private lessons and take him hiking. The same one whose mouth tasted slightly of banana milk when they first kissed.

“Do you want something to eat?” Hakyeon, unaware of Sanghyuk’s thoughts, dragged him to a food stall. “Come on, pick what you want, my treat.” “Oh, what’s the occasion?” The younger looked over the pastries sold there and picked a few of his and Hakyeon’s favourites. “What do you mean? Of course, it’s you passing your first year in college being amongst the best on your class!” Hakyeon paid for his pick and, as they continued to walk through the fair, he circled his waist with his hand casually. “I’m really proud of you Hyukkie.” The younger hugged him back. “Thank you.”


End file.
